Medipouch
The Medipouch is not standard equipment for field assignments. rather it is carried by a physician responding to an emergency, or by a mass-treatment team - only in these rare instances is a Standard Medkit insufficient for normal diagnostic and treatment purposes.. under such conditions the Medipouch should be used in conjunction with other apparatus that may include a cryosurgical frame or portable biocomp. Although the surgical kit contained with the MEC is suitable for most surgical procedures that can be performed in the field, the Medipouch provides the specialized tools necessary for many more complex operation - such as those involving the vital organs or brain. In most cases , there the medikit or Medipouch should be considered as alternative to proper care in a sickbay, and the greatest priority must be the transportation of the victim to a place of medical attention. The items in the Medipouch are chosen for versatility and long field use - under normal conditions, a single physician equipped with a Medipouch is able to provide up to several hundred patient- hours of treatment. the pouch maintains a sterile field to keep the equipment free of contaminating agents between use, and it can be placed under the patient to protect the site of injury from infection. The Contents are as follows: * Surgical Scalpels: Six laser scalpels are contained within the Medipouch, with cutting widths from 1-5 angstrom units. activated by gripping the cylindrical base , they employ converging laser beams for a very precise subcutaneous incision * Skin Grafting Lasers: the type 1 lower laser is used to quickly and painlessly heal external wounds by closing severed blood vessels and nerve endings, while stimulating the victims anabolism (constructive metabolism). the type II Laser connector is then used to join open skin edges - continuous application results in a perfect, scar-less graft. The type II Laser can also be used to graft skin (removed by scalpel from less sensitive parts of the body) onto areas where tissue has been damaged or completely destroyed. this procedure should only be followed only when the number or condition of patients does not prohibit cosmetic surgery. each laser is activated by depressing the dorsal bar - increasing pressure causes and increase in intensity. * 8 Remote diagnostic Sensors: 8 cm x 5xcmx2cm. Basically a tricorders sensor head mated to a small circuit transceiver. The sensor can be left activated and aimed at the patient while the medic is busy with other duties, with the patient's vital signs relayed to the scanner or tricorder. * 2 Remote scanners: 16 cm x 3.5 Cm. Similar to the medical tricorder diagnostic tool the device also adds a sealed circuit to the remote diagnostic Sensors. The Scanners Telemetry can be read from it's own small circular display screen, or can be remoted to a near by tricorder. As well it can display the vital signs from any remote Diagnostic Sensor. The enormous power pack within the unit allows it to recharge the other Sensors via interface. * Heavy Duty Spray applicator: similar in function to the spray applicator of the the type I medikit, this applicator holds up to 100 Doses * Standard Hypospray: a standard hypo spray preloaded with 10cc's of Melanex. the vial can be changed out with any of those Loaded in The MEC. * Surgical Scissors: (EMERGENCY USE ONLY) included for the opening and removal of clothing and not intended as a surgical cutting device unless absolutely required. Category:Medical Category:Equipment